Deliria Infantia
by solene
Summary: Trois petits tours… et puis… s'en vont ! Comment faire tourner en bourrique un docteur écossais ? Elisabeth va t elle s'arracher les cheveux ? La Cité va t elle rester debout ? Suspens… Mon cadeau de Noël !
1. Bande annonce ratée

**Titre** : _Deliria Infantia_

**Auteur** : Solène

**Rating** : K - Humour

**Spoiler** : Aucun. Saison 1.

**Résumé** : Trois petits tours… et puis… s'en vont ! Comment faire tourner en bourrique un docteur écossais ? Elisabeth va-t-elle s'arracher les cheveux ? La Cité va-t-elle rester debout ? Suspens…

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais pas d'argent. Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. Les références à l'univers de la série et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans la série Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production. (OUIN !°°!) C'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de lire. (_Se mouche bruyamment._) Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. JE VEUX SHEPPARD ! JE VEUX MCKAY ! JE VEUX BECKETT !°°!

**Note :** Gros délire suite à une idée de Tiphaine Beckett (Merci ma puce !) émise dans une review sur le chapitre 05 de "Explorer, et après.. ?".

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée.

**Note de l'auteur :** Reviews, reviews s'il vous plaît ! Je veux tout savoir !

**Chapitre 00**

**Bande annonce ratée**

**ooOOoo**

Zoom sur une petite planète de la galaxie de Pégase.

Soyez les bienvenus sur APP-134 ! **(1)** Ou Deliria Infantia ! **(2)** Nos belles forêts et nos charmantes plages vous attendent ! Venez vous délasser-

SCRIIICHT !

Coupure de la bande annonce.

" Ceci était une bande annonce pirate d'une auteur givrée. Soyez tranquilles, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! La coupable va recevoir le traitement mérité : elle ne verra plus une seule fic sur Stargate Atlantis. " dit une voix monocorde.

" AHH ! NON ! NON ! NON ! Je proteste ! C'est un traitement ignominieux ! Rhaaa ! Lâchez-moi ! Bande de pignoufs ! Je me- MMMM ! " protesta vivement l'auteur.

Deux malabars des services de sécurité de la Protection Mentale des Lecteurs viennent bâillonner l'auteur et tenter de lui mettre une camisole pour l'entraîner dans le Couloir de la Désespérance.

Coup de pied bien placé.

" Outch ! Sale garce ! Tu vas te tenir tranquille ! " jure Malabar 1.

" Enfoirés ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vais vous massacre ! " Auteur déchaînée.

" Mais oui, c'est ça… Comme si tu étais en position pour le faire. " Malabar 2.

" Oh mais que oui ! " Sourire sadique. " Je suis l'auteur. Je fais ce que je veux… " Elle crache sur la face de Malabar 1 et frotte avec sa main libérée sur le visage qui s'efface. Puis, elle se tourne vers l'autre et lui dit : " Disparaît ! "

POUF !

Disparition du Malabar 2.

Puis elle saute allègrement sur Malabar 1 pour le modeler en boule qu'elle jette sur la voix off.

" Outch ! Tu m'bas kabé le bné ! " Voix off.

Elle rattrape la balle humaine gémissante et remuante et l'envoie dans les rangs des membres de PML.

STRIKE !

Bruit de quilles humaines qui tombent en chouinant.

" Ha !Ha ! Ha ! On fait moins les fiers ! Je vais vous en foutre, moi, des "Protections Mentales des Lecteurs" ! Niark ! Niark ! "

Elle fait apparaître un stylo et commence à écrire sur le T-shirt de la voix off dont elle l'a dépouillé. Ledit bonhomme se carapate en poussant des cris de goret terrifié et humilié. Elle rature "Protection" et le remplace par "Aliénation". Les mots se mettent à briller et s'envolent dans les airs en tourbillonnant pour se placer sur l'écran en clignotant. **(3)**

"Entrer Code" s'affiche alors.

Elle tape joyeusement sur le clavier tandis que toute la clique hurle derrière : "Deliria Infantia".

" NON ! " Tous.

" Trop tard ! Niark ! Niark ! " Auteur ravie. " Bienvenus dans mon monde, chers lecteurs ! "

L'écran s'éclaire puis tout devient flou et s'efface.

PLOP !

Retour de l'auteur.

" Comme je le disais donc… Bienvenus dans mon monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Deliria Infantia. " Elle se frotte les mains. " Bon ! C'est pas tout ça ! Mais il faut que je reprenne… Alors… Voyons… "

Farfouille. Cherche. Met tout sans dessus dessous. Emerge enfin d'une pile d'objets bizarres en tenant fièrement une icône clignotante.

Zoom.

Flou complet.

Retour en arrière. Mise au point laborieuse.

" Cameraman de mes deux ! Tu peux pas faire un plan correct ! " hurle le réalisateur depuis la régie.

" Désolé patron ! J'ai pas l'habitude du nouveau matériel. "

" Je m'en fous ! Fais ton boulot ! Crétin ! "

" Oui Chef ! "

" Hé ! Oh ! On peut revenir au sujet, là ! " s'impatiente l'auteur.

" Désolés ! " Général.

Donc zoom sur l'icône qui se nomme… Chap01 !

**TBC… **Niark !

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Devinez l'origine des sigles ! Réponse au prochain chapitre !

**(2)** De _Delirium_ (Latin) : délire, et _Infantia_ (Latin) : enfance. Soit Délire d'Enfance !

Tout un programme… Hé ! Hé !

**(3) **Matrix, quand tu nous tiens…

**Propos de l'auteur :**

C'est court… Désolée. La _vraie_ suite prochainement !

**Note :** Toutes idées délirantes sont les bienvenues ! A vos reviews !


	2. Comment embêter McKay… ?

**Note :** Désolée pour le prologue. J'ai déliré complet ! En fait, je me suis amusée comme une petite folle ! C'est le cas de le dire… lol

La suite.

**Indications :** Les phrases en _" italique " _indiquent les pensées des personnages. Les phrases en / _italique_ / indiquent une transmission radio reçue. Les phrases en / normal / indiquent une transmission radio envoyée. Les phrases en normalindiquent les propos de l'auteur (que je suis !) dans l'histoire. Les phrases en _italique_ indiquent les pensées de l'auteur que les persos n'entendent pas, sauf vous lecteurs ! Hé ! Hé !

**Note de l'auteur :** Le délire est toujours à l'ordre du jour. Les anti-comiques s'abstenir. Vous auriez mal au crâne…

**Chapitre 01**

**Comment embêter McKay… ?**

Un proverbe qui résume bien l'état d'esprit que j'ai dans cette fic :

**« Tu peux jouer avec la pelote… mais pas la tuer. »**

BOISTOTT, Le monde fou des chats

**ooOOoo**

APP-134. **(1)** Planète très agréable connue sous le nom de Deliria Infantia. Enfin… c'est ce qu'un des chefs locaux avait dit à l'équipe SGA1… Le Docteur McKay marmonnait des propos pas très compréhensibles. Ce qui ne changeait pas ! Le Lieutenant Ford et le Major Sheppard soupirèrent de concert, s'attirant un regard courroucé de l'intéressé. L'Athosienne Teyla souriait de voir leur manège. Le Lieutenant et le Major prenaient un évident plaisir à agacer le docteur en astrophysique… Et celui-ci tombait invariablement dans le piège, pour le plus grand amusement des deux officiers de l'USAF. Bref ! La routine, quoi…

Mais revenons à nos moutons ! Euh… Désolée ! Nos héros favoris.

McKay vociférait en agitant son PALM dans tous les sens, faisant peur à certaines personnes de la population locale, à grand renfort de gestes énergiques.

" Major ! Cessez vos gamineries ! Il y a un artefact Ancien qui nous attend, je vous le rappelle ! Il ne va pas venir à nous par l'opération de Saint-Esprit ! "

" Mais oui… Mais oui… Bien sûr… Docteur. On y va. " réussit à sortir Sheppard en manquant encore de s'étouffer de rire.

Il essuya quelques larmes de rire et lança à Ford un faux regard de semonce qui fit partir ce dernier dans le fou rire. Teyla dut taper dans le dos du Lieutenant pour lui faire reprendre son souffle.

" Ah, elle est belle l'armée ! " éructa McKay complètement excédé du comportement puéril de ses coéquipiers. Il secoua la tête de dépit en voyant le Major se tenir les côtes et rejoindre le Lieutenant dans leur délire zygomatique.

Apparemment, plus il faisait de remarques et plus les deux hurluberlus se gaussaient de concert. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient passer la journée sur place à ne rien faire ! Ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il était le chef des scientifiques d'Atlantis ! Et il y avait trop de choses à tester, réparer ou faire fonctionner pour qu'il perde son temps dans une mission que deux militaires de sa connaissance fassent avorter !

Il lança alors un regard dégoûté au ciel avant de faire demi-tour et partir en quête de la source d'énergie importante, jetant des coups d'œils à son PALM pour s'orienter. Teyla le rattrapa sous le signe du Major qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et dignité. Ford, quand à lui, avait fini par atterrir par terre, écroulé de rire.

Ils réussirent à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes.

" Hu! Hu ! … Bon ! Allons rejoindre notre _cher_ docteur, Lieutenant. "

" Hahem ! Oui, Major. "

L'évocation de leur grade faisant merveille, ils reprirent enfin contenance et plus ou moins de sérieux… Il faut le dire ! Ils se dépêchèrent donc de rejoindre ledit docteur et leur collègue qui s'étaient éloignés au nord du village, vers le temple qui tenait plus de la ruine que d'un bâtiment digne de ce nom. Mais, arrivés devant, plusieurs couloirs s'offrirent à eux.

" Heu… Major. On va où ? "

" Comme McKay n'a pas daigné jouer au Petit Poucet avec nous… Et bien, on utilise la radio. "

/ McKay ! Teyla. Où esst-ce que vous êtes passés / Sheppard.

/ _Major. On est passé par le couloir de gauche. Celui avec le cône. _/ Teyla.

/ _Major ! Vous avez **enfin** fini ? Il y en a qui travaille, ici._ / McKay.

/ Oui. Oui. Oui. McKay. Quelque chose d'intéressant / Sheppard.

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans le couloir susnommé.

/ _Evidemment ! Quelle question !_ / McKay.

/ McKay… ! Cessez votre bouderie. /Sheppard.

/ _Major. Cessez de poser des questions aussi stupides ! _/ McKay éteignit sa radio.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il prenne toujours tout au pied de la lettre ! " soupira Sheppard.

" Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. " fit prudemment Ford.

" Même pas une idée ? " insista Sheppard en se tournant vers son subordonné avec ce fameux sourcil relevé invitant à l'amusement. Le sourire goguenard y était aussi pour quelque chose…

" Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je réponde, Monsieur ? "

Sheppard fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

" En fait… Oui. "

" J'ai droit à un joker ? "

" Ford ! Vous allez quand même pas vous défiler ? "

" Repli stratégique, Monsieur. "

" Je ne vais pas vous assiégé pour avoir une réponse ? "

" J'en suis soulagé, Monsieur. "

" Mais ce n'est que partie remise, Ford. "

" Si vous y tenez. "

" Allez ! Pressons ! McKay va sûrement faire une bêtise si on n'est pas là pour le surveiller. "

" Teyla est avec lui, Monsieur. "

" Ouais. Heureusement ! Mais cela ne va pas l'empêcher de faire des boulettes. C'est qu'il faut le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, celui-là… "

" Si vous le dites… "

**ooOOoo**

Revenons à notre scientifique exalté excédé…

Notre Canadien de scientifique se triturait les méninges pour actionner un mécanisme qui s'entêtait à vouloir l'empêcher d'accéder au Saint Graal.

Euh… Non ! Je délire là. C'est vrai qu'une source d'énergie est toujours intéressante à étudier, mais de là à l'associer au Saint Graal… J'y vais un peu fort. Je crois que-

" Hé ! Ho ! " hurla Rodney. " Tu casses l'histoire là. Tu ne pourrais pas penser dans ta tête au lieu de nous pourrir le scénario ? C'est déjà assez compliqué avec les autres sans que l'auteur s'y mette aussi ! "

Désolée… Roudiney. Continue. Je regarde.

" Roudiney… ! C'est quoi ce surnom ? "

Tu préfères Doudou ?

" Euh… Non, merci ! "

Alors Roudinou, continue de mixer tes méninges !

" Mixer ? "

Ben oui ! Mixer ! Tu pars tellement dans tous les sens que tes idées sont comme passées au mixeur. C'est rigolo à voir faire, mais c'est indigeste quand c'est prêt.

" Indigeste ! "

Oui ! In-di-ge-ste ! Du verbe digérer. Qui veut dire-

" Stop ! ça va. J'ai saisi. "

Je n'ai pas l'impression, là…

" Si ! Si ! "

Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Elle commence à faire sortir une image des plus ragoûtantes d'une fenêtre de l'histoire.

" Non ! Non ! ça ira. "

T'es sûr ?

" Oui ! Oui ! Je peux continuez mon script ? "

Bien sûr ! Vas-y ! Je te regarde.

L'auteur se réjouit déjà du spectacle dansant des mains rodneyennes. C'était comme zieuter un spectacle de danses indiennes. ça tourne, ça virevolte, ça fascine. Gros yeux attentifs posés sur le Docteur McKay qui avait l'impression d'être une souris fixée par un chat affamé. C'est à peine si l'auteur ne se pourléchait pas les babines d'anticipation… Grosse sueur dans le dos de McKay. Et grand sourire ravi de l'auteur.

" Docteur McKay ! Vous allez bien ? " s'inquiéta Teyla. **(2)**

" Oui, oui. Tout va bien ! Laissez-moi travailler. "

" Bien sûr, Docteur. "

Donc, retour au triturage de méninges surchauffés.

Notre Roudinou se décarcassait la caboche pour trouver la séquence du "Sésame, ouvre-toi !" version Ancienne depuis quinze bonnes minutes déjà.

" Je ne m'appelle pas "Roudinou" ! " hurla-t-il super énervé.

Mais, pourquoi ? gémit l'auteur, les yeux larmoyants de Cocker battu. J'aime bien, moi ! Ouin !

" Bon ! Bon ! ça va ! " capitula Rodney, incapable de gérer une auteur effondrée et surtout de faire face aux larmes. " Tu as gagné. Appelle-moi comme tu veux… Mais, par pitié , cesse tes interruptions ! On ne va jamais en finir sinon. "

Snif ! Snif ! D'accord… hoqueta l'auteur en se mouchant bruyamment et essuyant ses larmes. Tu… me promets… de… ne plus… me… crier dessus ? sortit-elle entre deux sanglots, les yeux en rivières.

" Oui, je promets… " soupira McKay, vaincu par les larmes.

Merci ! souffla l'auteur au travers des larmes (factices).

Ce que McKay aurait dû voir, avant de revenir au scénario, c'est le sourire malicieux qu'afficha l'auteur et ses yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement. Elle décroisa les deux doigts qu'elle avait planqué derrière son dos.

_Niark ! Niark ! Tu as promis ! Hi ! Hi ! Jouons un peu…_ dit-elle avec un grand sourire chestshirien **(3)** en se frottant allègrement les mains.

La Muse de l'Ecriture soupira de fatalisme en voyant sa sœur de la Déconnade souffler à l'oreille de l'auteur.

" ça va _encore_ partir en live… "

**TBC…**

Ou Trolls Battant la Caboche (de Rodney)

Euh… Il faut que je me calme un peu, moi…

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** APP Asile Psychiatrique de Pégase. lol

**(2)** Teyla n'a pas entendu notre échange verbal.

**(3) **chestshirien : du nom Chestshire, le Chat de Chestshire de "Alice aux pays des merveilles" de Lewis Carroll.

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Si vous aimez le style, je continue avec ! Sinon, j'arrête mes digressions d'auteur déjantée… Sauf que je me marre bien à intervenir dans l'histoire ! Niark ! J'aime bien embêter Rodney.

**Note :** Toutes idées délirantes sont les bienvenues ! A vos reviews !


	3. Le pourquoi de l'utilité d'un panneau

**Note :** Un premier chapitre aussi déjanté que le prologue… Le deuxième est plus soft.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne pousse personne à aimer cette fic. Mais j'apprécierais des propos constructifs. On peut donner son avis poliment sans aller dans les extrêmes… Comme dit le proverbe : des goûts et des couleurs de chacun on ne discute pas. Je respecte vos opinions, mais ayez l'amabilité de respecter mon travail. Avant de le soumettre je l'ai fait lire à une amie du site. Donc, que ceux qui n'aiment pas ce style d'écriture passent leur chemin. Cela leur évitera des crises d'indignation…

Pour les autres à qui ça plaît, bonne lecture ! Et un grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur ! Je continuerai sur ma lancée ! Yeah !

**Chapitre 02**

**Le pourquoi de l'utilité d'un panneau d'interdiction.**

**ooOOoo**

" Ha ! McKay ! " héla Sheppard en les rejoignant avec Ford. " C'est pas très gentil de nous avoir laissé en plan comme ça… Je ne vous savais pas si soupe au lait. "

" Major… N'en rajoutez pas ! " fit McKay en se retournant brièvement. " Il y en a qui _travaillent_, eux. "

" Houla ! Ne mordez pas ! … Vous avez fait votre rappel anti-rage ? " Sheppard rajoutant une couche.

Ford secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas ainsi que le Major calmerait le Docteur…

" Oh ! mais je connais un médecin qui serait _ravi_ de vous faire vos rappels, _Major_. " répliqua McKay qui eut la satisfaction de le voir décontenancé.

" C'est un coup bas, ça ! Vous allez toujours pleurnicher dans la blouse de Beckett ou les jupes de Weir ! "

" Ah ! J'abandonne… Vous êtes pire qu'un gosse ! Allez retourner dans votre bac à sable ! "

Et McKay se remit à cette serrure qui l'agaçait presque autant qu'un certain major. Sheppard échangea un regard avec Ford et Teyla en haussant les épaules. Mais il s'approcha du docteur et regarda de plus près ce qui accaparait l'attention de McKay : un panneau à hauteur de torse avec ces glyphes atlantes. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer les doigts dessus.

" Major ! N'y touchez pas ! " s'énerva McKay trop tard.

Sheppard recula mais les glyphes se mirent à luire d'une lueur bleutée.

" Ha bravo ! Major ! Il faut toujours que vous passiez outre mes instructions ! On ne sait même pas si c'est dangereux. Et- "

McKay continuait de déblatérer mais Sheppard était attiré par les motifs que les symboles formaient en bougeant. Complètement fasciné, il mit cette fois les deux mains pour les toucher. Il aperçut alors du coin de l'œil McKay horrifié qui tentait de la retenir. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. L'envie était trop forte. La lumière s'intensifia en réponse et la sarabande des glyphes devint encore plus folle.

Explosion de lumière vive.

Plus personne ne se trouvait à présent dans le couloir. Seul le panneau finissait de s'éteindre doucement de sa lumière.

**ooOOoo**

Sur Atlantis. Bureau du Docteur Weir, chef de l'expédition.

Elisabeth écoutait patiemment la énième réclamation de la journée d'un des deux scientifiques présents - une fois n'est pas coutume - se plaignant que les deux militaires également là étaient désobligeants avec eux, qu'ils les tarabustaient et autres sempiternelles récriminations maintes fois rabâchées… Bref. Elle en avait assez ! Ecouter en boucle un disque rayé ça finissait par vous donner la migraine. Elle avait bien failli les envoyer bouler ailleurs voir si elle y était, mais la diplomate qu'elle était ne pouvait faire cela. Donc, subir calmement la harangue gémissante et essayer de se masser discrètement les tempes en attendant de pouvoir aller réclamer un calmant à Carson. Elle se retint de soupirer, acquiesçant au moment voulu à une des répliques.

" _Seigneur ! Quelle bande de gosses ! Ils peuvent pas régler ça comme des adultes ! Je dois faire l'arbitre à toutes les peccadilles possibles… C'est pas d'une chef d'expédition dont ils ont besoin… mais d'une nounou !_ "

Elle réprima une grimace à cette pensée. Elle était vraiment démoralisée si elle commençait à penser comme ça…

_Allez courage ! Lizzie ! Je te soutiens, ma pauvre._

Elisabeth se redressa calmement sur sa chaise et fit mine de réfléchir. Ce qui contenta grandement les plaignants qui faisaient des rêves éveillés des foudres de Weir s'abattant sur les responsables de leurs malheurs. Ces derniers restaient assez calme, il faut le reconnaître.

" Docteur Culey et Docteur Ashley… Il y a eu incompréhension des deux côtés. Si vous ne savez pas répliqué aux piques des militaires alors dites un non ferme et ne rentrez pas encore plus dans leur jeu… "

" Mais ! " Duo de scientifiques.

" Il n'y a pas de _mais_ ! " les coupa-t-elle. " Votre attitude condescendante est autant responsable de ce qui est arrivé que leur susceptibilité. On n'aurait jamais dû en arriver à ces blagues de collégiens ! " Même si elle avait envie de rire aux résultats des chamailleries, elle ne pouvait accepter cela. " Ils seront punis, mais vous aussi. " rajouta-t-elle au grand effarement des scientifiques. " Vous allez tous les quatre nettoyer le bazar que vous avez créé. Je veux que les laboratoires nord soient redevenus en état avant trois jours. Et pas protestations ! Sinon je vais finir par faire afficher un tableau des punitions au mess. Si vous tenez tant à ce que toute la base soit au courant… "

Ils firent tous les quatre un vigoureux non de la tête. Réprimant un sourire, elle leur dit de disposer.

Quand ils furent enfin tous sortis de son bureau, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. L'idée du tableau la démangeait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là…

Un militaire frappa à sa porte. Elle se reprit et lui dit d'entrer en actionnant l'ouverture.

" Sergent Poyle, Madame ! L'équipe du Major Sheppard ne nous a toujours pas contacté. " dit-il après un salut tout militaire.

" Combien de temps depuis le délai prévu ? " Elle fronçait les sourcils d'inquiétude.

" Une heure, Madame. Le Docteur Grodin les a appelé cinq fois sans résultat. "

" Ils ne nous ont pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'ils sont partis, donc. "

" Oui, Madame. Depuis quatre heures. "

" Faites envoyer l'équipe du Sergent Stackhouse après avoir vérifié la sécurité de la zone par le module. "

Elle n'avait pas à préciser la nature de la mission. Le sergent acquiesça et partit aussitôt après un salut.

" Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y est toujours un problème quand SGA1 part en mission ? " gémit-elle avant de partir pour l'infirmerie. Elle avait un besoin urgent d'aspirine.

**TBC…**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Le Docteur Culey, le Docteur Ashley et le Sergent Poyle sont de mon invention. Ne cherchez pas dans la série ! Sinon, c'est que je les ai raté au passage…

Bon, cette fois c'est un peu court et moins délirant… Désolée. Mais ça va reprendre. Il fallait introduire le "hic". Mettez ça sur le compte de la Muse Sérieux qui a donné une taloche à la Muse Déconnade sur ce chapitre. lol


	4. Comment faire marcher droit

**Note :** Ben, désolée… Le chapitre 02 était un peu court. La Muse Sérieux m'a bassinée pendant une bonne demie heure pour faire un raccord correct. J'ai capitulé… Muse Déconnade était K.O. Elle ne risquait pas de m'aider celle-là ! Seule contre tous… Ahhhh…. Dur !

Euh… J'ai besoin de mes pilules, moi… L'asile n'est pas loin... Une quinzaine de kilomètres au plus… Quand vous commencez à voir les persos qui vous gueulent dessus, il n'y a pas un problème ? J'ai eu toute l'équipe SGA1 qui m'est tombée dessus, avec Weir en prime ! Au secours ! Sady ! Tiphaine !

Arf ! J'ai dû courir me réfugier sur le toit. Il fait pas chaud ! Brrrrrr Je vais me transformer en glaçon. Et il y aura un gentil docteur écossais qui me réveillera…

Whoua ! Zolies les petites pilules colorées ! Miam ! Croc ! Trop super ! Je peux en avoir d'autres, monsieur ! (_Tend les mains._)

**Note pour Teli :** Où ai-je dis que je n'acceptais pas les critiques ? J'accepte les critiques, surtout les critiques constructives. Je fais preuve de beaucoup de tolérance. La preuve, je réponds. Une discussion sensée et calme avec des arguments, j'apprécie beaucoup. Ce que je n'accepte pas ce sont des hauts cris indignés sans arguments à la clé. S'il y avait au moins un argument, je le prendrais en considération. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un accepterait de sauter dans le vide parce qu'une seule personne lui dit de le faire ? En tout cas, je ne te force pas à la lire cette fic… Et puis, j'avais averti dans le prologue que c'était un délire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon… Comme d'hab', bienvenues dans mon délire les filles ! L'expédition Délire de Solène va commencer… Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, rabattre vos tablettes et ouvrir grands vos yeux ! C'est parti ! YEAH !

**Chapitre 03**

**Comment faire marcher droit.**

**ooOOoo**

_Rhaaa ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont encore passés ! _

L'auteur fouille, triture, met le bordel, démonte… Bref, transforme le temple en vision d'horreur à la Picasso. Oui, bon… Le cubisme c'est pas son truc et-

_Ho ! La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux !_

Eh ! Ho ! Il faut bien que je commente, moi. Sinon on comprend plus rien…

_Et qui t'a demandé de commenter !_

La Muse de l'Ecriture. Elle trouve que c'est plus lisible comme ça.

_Rrrrr ! Elle m'agace celle-là ! Et toi, mets-la en sourdine !_

Mais je suis la voix narrative. Je dois commenter. C'est une histoire, pas un dialogue là. Et-

_Oui bon, ça va ! J'ai compris. Commentes ! Je ne peux même pas faire ce que je veux… Ouin ! Ils sont tous contre moi !_

Et l'auteur pleure de rage.

_Je ne pleure pas !_

Tu fais quoi, alors ? Tu remplis une lacrima pour la pitié ?

_Je simule._

Et pourquoi ?

_Pour me faire plaindre, pardi ! Comme ça Carson va me dorloter à l'infirmerie._

Mais oui… C'est ça… Et la marmotte, elle plie le chocolat dans le papier alu…

_Tu es d'accord que c'est une fic ?_ dit l'auteur en croisant les bras.

Oui. Evidemment. ! Tu l'as bien enregistrée à la section "story" aux dernières nouvelles.

_C'est une fic humoristique ?_

Bien sûr ! Elle est à "Humor" ! … Où tu veux en venir ?

_J'ai bien dit que j'intervenais dans l'histoire, non ?_

Euh… Attends. Je regarde… (_Feuillette les chapitres précédants._) Oui. Tu as raison. En effet.

_Bon ! Et bien… Pour la énième fois : JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! Il faut le dire en quelle langue ?_

L'Atlante, c'est bien.

_Oh ! Bonne idée ! Mais… Arg ! Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi !_

Mais non… C'est les pilules. Elles ont un drôle d'effet sur toi.

_Peut-être bien… J'oscille entre les deux._

Entre deux quoi ?

_La déjantée et la sérieuse. Ha ! C'est quoi ça ?_

Un rouleau de scotch à carton bien entamé.

_Ho ! Ho ! ça me rappelle quelque chose…_

T'avais oublié quelque chose ?

_J'ai pas oublié. J'ai attaché !_

Attaché ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !

_Eh bien… J'ai saucissonné les psys et les infirmiers._

Tu… ? Et quoi d'autre ! Je suis sure que tu ne t'ai pas arrêté là…

_Ils pendent comme des jambons à sécher. J'ai ouvert les portes et je leur ai badigeonnés les pieds de miel. J'ai ramené un troupeau de chèvres et elles se régalent !_

Houlala… C'est dur comme traitement. C'est de la torture.

_Ils rient. C'est pas de la torture. Si c'en était, ils hurleraient de douleur._

Euh… Vu sous cet angle…

_Comme l'a dit Ben Kenobi : "d'un certain point de vue, c'est la vérité"._

Si tu le dis… Bon ! On en revient à l'histoire ?

_Bien sûr ! Du moment qu'on me laisse faire…_

**ooOOoo**

**Note de la voix narratrice :** Evidemment le temple est redevenu comme il était avant que l'auteur foute son bordel. Sinon les pauvres persos de SGA vont plus comprendre… Et vous non plus…

Gros plan sur l'équipe du Sergent Stackhouse. Tellement gros plan que le Sergent se mangea la vitre de la caméra. Ces techniciens… Quels manchots !

" Aïeu ! " gémit Stackhouse, le cul par terre. " Vous pouvez pas faire gaffe ? Il va falloir la refaire maintenant ! "

Heu… non. Le réalisateur, c'est moi ! Toi, tu es un personnage. Même pas un acteur, puisqu'on est dans une fic. Alors on continue. On va y passer la journée entière pour faire un plan ! intervint l'auteur en tapant du pied, la casquette de réalisateur vissée sur la tête et un T-shirt arborant le slogan "Marche… ou crève !" devant et derrière "Mégalomane et déjantée en puissance". Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Stackhouse avait bien compris le message. Pour sa survie, il se la ferma. Les autres étaient encore morts de rire. Il se reçurent un coup d'éventail sur la tête pour la peine.

Au boulot ! Bande de larves ! Vous devez divertir les lecteurs. Sinon… Je peux vous envoyer ailleurs. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Elle fait apparaître une fenêtre dans le paysage. On y vit une arène de cirque romain avec tout le toutim et surtout les spectateurs scandant "A mort ! A mort !". L'équipe déglutit et se carapata vite fait vers le village.

Et bien voilà ! Quand vous voulez… Et toi ! Viens ici ! dit-elle au cameraman.

" Oui, chef ! "

C'était le cameraman du prologue. Question de budget. Comme c'est fait en amateur, on fait avec ce qu'on a…

Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, pourtant… On a beau être dans une fic humoristique, je demande juste des plans corrects. C'est pas demander la lune, je crois bien ?

" Non, Madame. " Trembla le cameraman.

Mademoiselle. cingla l'auteur.

" Non, Mademoiselle. " gémit-il.

Bien ! Alors, fais ton boulot.

" A vos ordres ! " Et il courut rattraper l'équipe de tournage.

Je suis pas aidée, moi… Elle s'éloigna en croquant des pilules colorées comme des bonbons. Heureusement que j'ai fait mon stock !

Elle se tourna brusquement vers l'écran.

Ha ! Tiphaine ! Prends les bleues avec les vertes. C'est détonnant comme effet ! Et ! Oh ! Sady ! Les rose, elles sont supers pour planer. Je vois plein de gentils docteurs aux yeux bleus avec !

Puis elle se mit à rire à s'en rouler par terre. Soudain, elle se releva et courut sur l'équipe pour les remettre sur l'histoire, armée de son éventail.

**ooOOoo**

Donc. L'équipe du Sergent Stackhouse arrivait au village. Le sergent massait son nez douloureux et les autres leurs crânes. Le chef du village vint à leur rencontre.

SCRITCH ! Arrêt sur image. Avance rapide.

_Je passe les explications du chef. C'est barbant ! De toute façon, vous savez ce qu'il va dire…_

STOP ! Lecture.

et le Sergent s'étala sur le parvis.

_Oups ! Je suis allée trop loin, là…_

Retour en arrière. Lecture.

Etant rassurés qu'aucun ennemi n'avait attaqué SGA1, l'équipe SGA12 marchait d'un bon pas en suivant les indications du chef de village. Après une séance de micro-trottoirs assez difficiles à faire (les gens avaient tendance à s'enfuir), ils avaient déterminé où était partie l'équipe SGA1. Arrivés devant le temple, ils se concertèrent du regard. Par _où_ ils allaient entrer ? Il y avait au moins une douzaine d'entrées et aucun indice du passage de SGA1. Même pas un papier de barre chocolatée.

" On fait pierre-papier-ciseaux. " proposa le soldat 1. **(1)**

" Plouf ! Plouf ! Plutôt. " contra le soldat 2.

" Et tant qu'on y est, on joue à la marelle ? " s'énerva Stackhouse. " Vous voulez vraiment finir au cirque ? Parce que si ça continue l'auteur est bien foutue de nous y envoyer manu militari ! Elle est pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui. "

Ou je peux vous faire envoyer chez les Wraiths. Vous jouerez à cache-cache avec eux. ironisa l'auteur.

" Euh… Non, merci. On va choisir au hasard. " proposa Stackhouse.

L'auteur leur donna un dé 12 de RPG (ou JDR en français) **(2)**. Stackhouse prit le dé sans faire de commentaires. Les autres se tinrent à carreau. Ils n'avaient pas envie de mourir jeunes. Le Sergent laissa tomber le dé et ils le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il donne un chiffre :4. Ils allèrent donc à la quatrième entrée. Stackhouse revint pour ramasser le dé en entendant le "Hum ! Hum !" de l'auteur.

Là, il se prit en pleine poire un fruit pourri. Il s'essuya de la manche le visage et cracha les morceaux. Zieutant la zone de tir, il reçut encore deux autres fruits pourris sur les vêtements. Il allait empester. Ces fruits avaient l'odeur d'un putois ! Mais un fruit à coque dure lui frappa l'arrière du crâne l'assommant, et le Sergent s'étala sur le parvis.

Les deux autres soldats vinrent à sa rescousse en recevant encore plus de fruits pourris. Ils le traînèrent vers une entrée (la quatrième) sous le feux nourri malodorant. Mais à l'intérieur, cela confinait à l'infection olfactive aiguë ! Même par le nez, c'était insupportable ! Ils maudirent le Sergent qui avait eu la chance de partir dans le monde des rêves.

_Cependant, les rêves… Enfin… surtout le monde des rêves, cela peut être très dangereux… Et si je le faisais poursuivre par le loup du Chaperon Rouge ? Toc ! Toc ! Mais qui est là ?_

Une auteur fêlée qui a un besoin urgent d'aller à l'asile !

_Mais non ! On y est déjà… La vie n'est que folie. Je peux bien péter un câble dans les fics ! Un peu de folie douce… ça rafraîchit !_

Va prendre une douche froide ! Tu dérailles complet.

_J'y vais si je veux, d'abord ! Et puis, les douches écossaises…_ Illumination des yeux de l'auteur. Non ! Elle n'est pas devenue une goa'uld ! _HA ! Carson ! Tu viens avec moi ! On va se baigner !_ Très enthousiaste.

Et la fic !

_Plus tard ! Je vais m'amuser !_

VRRRRR. Bruit de la camera qui tourne dans le vide.

TOP ! TOP ! Hahem ! 1, 2 ! 1, 2 ! Vous me recevez ?

Ici la voix narrative… Chères lectrices, veuillez pardonner cette interruption momentanée ! Quand l'auteur aura fini de batifoler, elle reprendra la fic. Décidément… ça ne s'arrange pas avec les pilules ! Elle aurait pu mettre le mot d'interruption quand même !

Bon… je vais le mettre. Parce que vu d'ici, elle va en avoir pour un moment !

A bientôt ! lol

**TBC…**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Désolée ! Je ne connais pas leurs noms… Que celles qui savent me le disent !

**(2)** Un dé 12 est un dé à 12 faces numérotées de 1 à 12. RPG veut dire Role Playing Game et JDR, Jeu De Rôles.

**Note:**

Pour l'info, la Muse Déconnade a mis un crochet du droit à la Muse Sérieux. (Merci Idril !) Cette scène accablante s'est déroulée alors que l'auteur planchait sur ce chapitre. C'est suite à une bagarre indigne, où tous les coups se sont permis d'intervenir, que la Muse Déconnade a pu assommer la Muse Sérieux à l'issue d'un coup traître de talon sur le pied. Notre gagnante a eut quelques cheveux arrachés, mais qui repousseront, quelques égratignures et les vêtements à mettre à la poubelle. Et sa rivale vaincue n'est pas dans le meilleur état…

C'était la voix du commentaire. En direct de la salle d'écriture !


	5. Comment rendre givré un auteur

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à toutes pour votre soutien ! Je suis ravie que mon petit délire vous plaise autant !

**Pour Tiphaine et Sady :** Merci à vous deux de me soutenir, les filles ! Je vous adore ! C'est toujours un plaisir immense de vous faire plaisir ! Amusez-vous bien ! lol

**Pour Idril :** ça a été le combat du siècle ! Muse contre Muse ! Tu avais parié ! T'as dû gagner gros… Mais tu as raison ! Je suis une schizophrène ! lol Mais c'est pas seulement deux personnalités que j'ai… C'est une flopée ! Je te dis pas ce que ça se castagne dans ma tête ! lol Cette fic en est une preuve évidente ! Etre Gémeaux n'arrange pas l'équilibre de la balance… ça je peux te l'assurer ! lol

**Chapitre 04**

**Comment rendre givré un auteur.**

**ooOOoo**

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda avec étonnement l'auteur à la voix narrative, les cheveux encore mouillés.

Rien. Rien… Juste à part le fait que tu te sois carapatée en douce de la fic sans même dire au revoir aux lectrices !

_Ha… Heu… J'ai fait ça !_

Oui ! Tu ne t'en souvins pas ?

_Heu… Non. La journée d'hier est floue._

C'était pas hier ! C'était il y a quatre jours !

_Ah !_

Fais voir ta pochette !

_Quelle pochette ?_

Celle où tu mets les médocs !

_Ha ! Celle-là ! Tiens !_

(_Farfouille. Compte._) T'as pris une grosse dose. Tu sais que c'est pas des vitamines ! Même les bonbons ça finit par donner des caries !

_Mais ! Euh ! Elles sont bonnes !_

Eh bien ! Vu l'effet sur toi, tu ferais mieux de te limiter un peu !

_Vers l'infini! Et au-delà !_

Ah non ! Commence pas ! C'est pas un délire tutti frutti là ! C'est censé être sur Stargate Atlantis, je te le rappelle ! (_Flanque une taloche à la Muse Déconnade._)

_Bon ! Bon ! J'arrête…_

Eh ! Ho ! T'en vas pas ! Il y a des lectrices qui attendent la suite ! (_Tente de la retenir de toutes ses forces._)

_Ah ! C'est vrai !_

Oui ! Regarde les reviews ! (_Epuisée de la retenir._)

L'auteur compulsa vos messages. Grand sourire ravi.

_Quelles sont gentilles ! Je les adore !_

Encore heureux ! Avec tout ce que tu leur fais voir ! Elles t'aiment vraiment pour continuer à te lire…

_Alors je vais leur faire plaisir !_ Remonta ses manches.

Ho ! Ho ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire !

_Mais écrire la suite ! Quelle question !_

Suis-je bête ! Evidemment… (_Soupire._)

La Muse Déconnade se marra. La Muse Sérieux avait mal au crâne d'avance.

**ooOOoo**

Soldat 1 jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour voir où étaient les tireurs. Et surtout pour reprendre de l'air frais et pur ! Pour sa peine, il reçut quatre fruits pourris par la tête, et le jus visqueux goutta dans son dos.

" Et zut ! Ils m'ont pas ratés ! " râla-t-il en essayant d'enlever le plus possible les résidus de projectiles biodégradables.

" Ça non ! En effet. Comment on va faire là ? Le Sergent est H.S. et on est coincés. " constata le Soldat 2 en tâtant la bosse du Sergent qui était grosse comme un œuf de pigeon, en essayant de respirer par la bouche.

Mais il dut renoncer. Il avait l'impression d'avaler les égouts. Les haut-le-cœur lui tordirent l'estomac. Et respirer par le nez n'arrangeait pas. Au contraire ! Même son collègue subissait les mêmes affres.

Ça devenait vraiment urgent de changer d'air. Dans tous les sens du terme !

Tlac. Tlac. Bruit de la radio.

Soldat 2 prit son courage à deux mains et se lança à répondre.

/ _Equipe SGA 12 ! Vous nous recevez !_ / Docteur Weir.

/ Ici SGA 12. Nous vous recevons. /

/ _Avez-vous trouvé SGA 1 ?_ /

/ Négatif, Madame. /

" _Faire des réponses courtes. Faire des réponses courtes. Respirer par petites gorgées._ " se dit Soldat 2.

/ _Avez-vous trouvé des indices de leur présence ?_ /

/ Ils sont passés par le village. Et ils sont allés au temple. /

/ _Ensuite ? _/

/ Rien d'autre, Madame. /

Soldat 1 jura et un fruit pourri passa devant le nez de Soldat 2.

/ Ha ! Si ! On est sous le feu ennemi. On est bombardé de fruits pourris puants. Et le Sergent a été mis K.O. /

/ _… D'accord… Pouvez-vous vous replier à la Porte ?_ /

/ Négatif, Madame. C'est devenu irrespirable. On est coincé dans le temple. /

/ _On arrive, Soldat._ / Sergent Bates.

/ Merci /

Ça sortait du fond du cœur et des tripes. De toute façon, la bataille était perdue d'avance…

_Je vous passe bien sûr les passages "ragoûtants". J'ai pas envie de vous donner envie de vomir devant votre ordi ! lol_

**ooOOoo**

" Sergent Bates. Prenez deux équipes avec vous. Et ramenez-les-moi tous. "

" A vos ordres, Madame . " Salua Bates.

Puis il alluma sa radio en s'éloignant :

/ SGA et ! Retrouvez-moi en salle d'embarquement dans dix minutes. Opération de sauvetage sous feu ennemi. Bates. Terminé. /

Six doubles tlacs lui répondirent. Et il partit. Weir se demanda s'il allait _vraiment_ expliquer à quoi devaient s'attendre les équipes…

_Et toi… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend, ma pauvre…_

**ooOOoo**

Donc… Les équipes SGA 10 et 11 sous le commandement du Segent Bates avaient passé la Porte sur APP-134. Progressant suivant les instructions des deux membres de SGA 12, ils arrivèrent aux abords du temple. Leur airs ébahis-

**ooOOoo**

Euh… Minute. Pourquoi ils sont ébahis ? (_Zieute dans le cadre de la caméra._) Ha… Oui. D'accord. C'était dans le script, ça ? (_Feuillette à nouveau le script qu'elle lisait._) Ben… Non ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_Et si tu expliquais aux lecteurs ? Parce que là… Ils ne comprennent pas un iota de ce que tu dis. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs…_

Comment dire…

_Aboule !_

Ils se sont trompés.

_Trompés ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutu, ces zouaves !_

T'énerve pas ! Ils sont pas sur le bon plateau.

_ QUOI !_ hurla l'auteur excédée dans le haut-parleur depuis la régie.

Ce doit être les techniciens. Ils ont interverti les plateaux.

_Les plateaux de quoi ?_ gronda l'auteur.

Avec ceux de Star Wars.

_Quel épisode ?_

Que j'en sais moi ?

_Décris. _

Bon… Y'a plein de fonds vert fluo et- Ah ! Non ! Ils ont mis les images !

_Eh bien c'est déjà pas les épisodes IV, V et VI. Ils faisaient encore avec les décors. Continue._

Ben… Il y a un temple en ruine, mais c'est pas le nôtre. Et surtout un énorme crapaud baveux et éructant est assis sur une sorte de trône avec d'autres congénères sautillants. C'est quoi, ça ?

_Hooo…. C'est l'épisode I : La Menace Fantôme. Et c'est la planète Naboo. Mais pourquoi ils sont allés me mettre ça ? …_ (_Réfléchit._) _Haaa… D'accord ! Je vois. Ces pignoufes d'abrutis ont cru que c'était des fantômes qui bombardaient SGA 12 et comme c'était des fruits pourris et gluants, ils ont pensé à ça. Quel bande d'empotés !_

L'auteur alluma le canal audio des techniciens et hurla :

_BANDE D'ABRUTIS CONGENITAUX ! QUI VOUS A DIS DE CHANGER LE DECORS ! VOTRE CERVELLE S'EST BARREE DANS L'HYPERESPACE, OU QUOI ! ON VA REFAIRE L'EPISODE I ! JE SUIS PAS GEORGES LUCAS, MOI ! _ **(1)**

Je précise que beaucoup de techniciens ont qui un T-shirt avec Dark Maul, qui une ceinture de contrebandier ou une casquette avec un Yoda brandissant un sabre laser. Ils ont répondu à une annonce de tournage amateur de SF humoristique. Ils ont dû confondre Stargate Atlantis et Star Wars…

_Oui… Bien sûr… J'ai beau avoir la myopie. Je ne suis pas presbyte astigmate, moi ! C'est une révision de leur disque dur qu'ils ont besoin ! Attendez… Vous voulez jouer à Star Wars ? On va jouer…_

Elle appuya sur un bouton rouge intitulé "Effaçage du disque dur" et sur celui de "techniciens". Les techniciens se figèrent et tremblèrent avant que leurs têtes s'affaissent en avant. Elle appuya ensuite sur "drônes". Et ils se mirent au garde-à-vous.

_Bien ! … Un problème en moins ! AU BOULOT !_

Et tout ce petit monde reprit son poste et rectifièrent les erreurs.

_Ah…_ (_Affalée sur la console._) _C'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir montrer la suite… Ils arrêtent pas de mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ces zouaves ! Quand c'est pas les persos, c'est les techniciens ! … Pfff… La galère… C'est encore pire dans une fic humoristique. _

Panne de lumière. Tout s'éteint.

_Ah ! QUOI ENCORE ! _

C'est les technodroïdes. Ils consomment trop d'électricité. Ils ont fait sauter la centrale électrique ! Je te rappelle qu'on est en hiver. Il y a surplus avec la consommation de chauffage.

_Mais bien sûr ! Evidemment ! Et tant qu'on y est, l'EDF en profite pour faire grève toute la journée ! Comme ça, ce sera la totale ! J'EN AI MARRE ! MARRE ! MARRE ! RHAAAA ! Ils vont vraiment finir par me faire péter un câble !_

" Viens vers le côté obscur de la Force… " Voix doucereuse.

_Ho ! Toi ! La ferme ! Vas te promener ailleurs si j'y suis !_

" C'est ça… Laisse la colère t'envahir… "

_Mais c'est qu'il est têtu, celui-là ! Attends ! Tu vas voir !_

Là, l'auteur prit une batte de base-ball et fit un magnifique home run avec la voix doucereuse.

Coup de fanfare en tempête ! Le stade fut en délire ! La foule ovationna l'auteur !

_Bon toi… Calme ! C'est pas parce que je lui ai fermé son clapet à cet enquiquineur que tu dois aussi t'y mettre ! Je veux faire ma fic, moi !_

Mais oui… Mais oui… (_Tapote dans le dos de l'auteur._) Tu vas y arriver…

**TBC…**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** Bon, moi aussi, j'aurais aimé une peu _moins_ de scènes avec cet empoté de Jarjar Biggs. J'ai beau être une fan de Star Wars (des débuts), ça m'a franchement barbée et agacée de voir cet imbécile dans pratiquement la moitié du film. J'avais envie de le tuer pratiquement dès le début. J'ai donc un avis mitigé sur l'épisode I, comme beaucoup de fans d'ailleurs… Mais de là à refaire le film… Faut pas exagérer !


	6. Comment attraper un furet

**Note de l'auteur :** Deliria est mon bol d'air pur. (sans jeu de mots) Je m'amuse comme une petite folle à l'écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. Bonne lecture !

**Pour Tiphaine :** Désolée de t'avoir dégoûtée de ta mini pizza ! lol Mais… Wouah ! Le titre officiel "pire que Tiphaine" ! Chouette ! C'est trop d'honneur ! lol Alors, j'ai droit de passer en première pour me faire consulter par Carson ? Hi ! Hi ! Je suis toujours ravie de te faire plaisir, ma puce !

**Pour Sady :** Merci, ma chérie ! Si j'arrive à te faire rire, c'est que je ne suis pas si nulle que ça en comique. Mais bon… Je me marrais toute seule en imaginant la scène du "sous les feux de l'ennemi" ! lol J'ai vraiment besoin d'un psy, moi…

**Chapitre 05**

**Comment attraper un furet.**

**ooOOoo**

Lueur des bougies. On se croirait dans une crypte. Bhouou….

_Tu vas me refaire le remake de Casper le fantôme ?_

Euh… Non. C'était pour m'amuser…

_ Je suis en train de rêver ou toi aussi tu as été contaminée ?_

Contaminée par quoi ?

_Le virus de la déconnade. A force, je me dis que Muse Déconnade doit être une Ancienne farceuse…_

Mais non… C'est ta fic. Partis comme on est, je m'attends à tout.

_C'est vrai qu'il y a eu pas mal d'interruptions…_ Ton passablement agacé. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir tout ce bazar qui me tombe sur la tête !_

De faire une fic humoristique. Tu sais bien que, dès que tu te mets à déconner, il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive pour soit tout foutre en l'aire soit tout faire partir en live…

_Je suis maudite…_

Mais non ! Et puis ces interruptions, ça fait plaisir aux lectrices ! Ça les change…

_Ça, c'est sûr ! Même moi, ça me change ! Je ne sais jamais comment ça va tourner…_

Comment ça ? C'est bien toi qui écrit le scénario, non ?

_Compare. On verra après. Compare entre le script version 1 et le script version 2. _

C'est quoi ces scripts ?

_Version 1, c'est l'histoire originale. Version 2, c'est tout se qu'il s'y est greffé sans autorisation ! Comme avec ces PIGNOUFS de techniciens ! Lors du tournage. Et j'en passe… Il faut bien que j'en garde une trace parce qu'à force c'est pire que le Labyrinthe du Minotaure._

Si toi, tu commences à t'y perdre… On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

_Me parle pas de malheur !_

Allez… Courage !

_Comme si c'était si facile ! C'est pas toi qui te tapes tout ce foutoir !_

Non. Mais tu es l'auteur.

_Ouais… A moi tout la galère ! A quel chapitre je vais pouvoir faire cette scène ?_

Quelle scène ?

_T'occupe ! Commente ! C'est ton boulot !_

Oui. Et le tien c'est de faire une fic.

_Alors, laisse-moi écrire !_

Mais vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas !

Là, l'auteur leva les yeux au ciel complètement écœurée et partit en maugréant.

**ooOOoo**

Alors… Où on en était ? Ha ! Oui ! Bates & Co.

Donc les sauveteurs, la cavalerie toujours en retard, arrivèrent sur les lieux du carnage. Un no man's land de zones putrides d'apparence très toxique. L'odeur était pestilentielle. D'ailleurs trois soldats durent rompre précipitamment les rangs pour aller se soulager l'estomac. Les couleurs de teint des autres étaient comiques à observer. Surtout celui de Bates qui virait du rouge au blanc au verdâtre. Un vrai feu tricolore !

Ce qui les étonna - enfin… ils faillirent en tomber sur les fesses - c'est que les "ennemis" étaient en fait SGA 1 ! Eh oui ! Sheppard, Ford et Teyla bombardaient les malheureux membres de SGA 12 terrés comme des lapins dans leur trou tandis que McKay refaisait le stock de "munitions" aidés par d'autres hurluberlus autochtones. Tout ce petit monde se gaussait et s'amusait comme des fous.

Là, la mâchoire de Bates rejoignit le plancher des vaches, rejointe par ses collègues. On se serait cru dans un cartoon ! Leurs yeux exorbités menaçaient de sauter dans les airs.

Sheppard menait ses troupes avec verve et charisme. Apparemment, sa formation de militaire trouvait une nouvelle utilité : l'application dans un jeu "boules de neige" version fruits pourris !

Les militaires restèrent bien dix minutes plantés comme des piquets. Il ne manquait plus que la Marie Ingalls pour leur rentrer dedans en criant "Papa ! Papa !". Bates ramassa sa mâchoire et reprit contenance. Le chef de la sécurité était de retour !

Sentant venir le danger, Sheppard se retourna et son air surpris et paniqué intrigua Bates. Avant qu'il est pu l'interpeller, le Major hurla à plein poumons :

" Tous aux abris ! "

Et toute la troupe s'égailla à toutes jambes dans les bois !

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! " explosa Bates.

Ils courent ! Ils courent ! Les furets ! Les furets des bois, messieurs ! Ils courent ! Ils courent ! Les furets ! Les furets des bois jolis ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Et l'auteur se roula par terre de rire après avoir vu leur mine d'ahuris.

" Il y a _quoi_ dans vos pilules ? " demanda Bates.

J'sais pas ! Et puis c'est pas l'important !

" C'est quoi, alors ? "

Observer…

" Observer quoi ? "

Ce qui passe…

" Que- "

Là, tout un régiment de cavalerie étendard au vent traverse le plateau en jouant de la trompette à tout va. Le tout au grand galop en brandissant leurs épées, tirant des balles en l'air et en hurlant à pleins poumons "Chargez ! Sus aux indiens !"

Les équipes toussaient encore de la poussière soulevée.

Mince ! Y'avait pas John Wayne… Zut !

" On est pas censé être dans Stargate Atlantis ? " s'offusqua Bates.

Heu… Si ! Mais il semble que plein d'éléments extérieurs pointent leur nez dans cette fic ! Autant en profiter ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

" C'est sûr ! "

Oui ! Ça, c'est vrai ! J'ai eu le malheur de dire "la cavalerie toujours en retard" pour qu'il y en ait une qui passe sur le plateau !

" Vous êtes qui, vous ? "

La voix narratrice ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est dans une fic ! Pas dans la série télévisée !

" Ça… J'avais remarqué ! "

Encore heureux !

" Quoi ! "

Ha… Montez pas sur vos grands chevaux ! Cela aurait été le comble que le _chef de la sécurité d'Atlantis_ ne l'avait pas remarqué !

" Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous moquer de moi ? "

Non… Pas du tout !

" Ouais… J'suis pas convaincu, là… "

Vous n'avez pas à l'être ! Je suis l'auteur.

Là, Bates hocha la tête ayant compris de quoi il en retournait et revint à l'action prévue dans le script : retrouver SGA 1.

**ooOOoo**

L'auteur s'approcha de la voix narratrice et lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs et un masque à oxygène. La pauvrette ! Elle s'étouffait de rire.

Merci ! Haaa… Tu sais que tu pourrais prendre un ton plus convainquant !

_Pourquoi faire ? Je m'en balance comme de l'an 40 de le convaincre celui-là !_

Peut-être… Mais il est têtu. Il pourrait ne pas faire ce que tu lui demandes.

_Mais oui… Mais oui… Qu'il essaye. J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche. Moi aussi, je peux être têtue quand je m'y mets ! Il va le regretter s'il m'énerve…_

Ohhh… Tu ne penserais pas à-

_Si ! De toute façon, cela me trottait dans la tête déjà… Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Je vais bien m'amuser ! Niark ! Niark ! La révolution est en marche ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !_

Là… Long rire de démente schizophrène.

Quelle révolution ? (_Je l'interrompe sinon elle va rire pendant des heures !_)

_Hahem ! Quoi ? Quelle révolution ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Mais la contamination mentale, voyons ! Quelle question !_

_Quelle_ contamination mentale ? Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec une révolution ?

_Ho ! La barbe ! Va demander à Tiphaine ! J'ai des persos à martyriser, moi !_

Et bien sûr… L'auteur plante la voix narratrice avec ses interrogations.

**ooOOoo**

Tandis que SGA 11 allait porter secours à SGA 12 dans leur terrier, Bates et SGA 10 coursaient SGA 1 qui semblait les fuir comme la peste. La cavalcade dans les bois dura bien une heure. Et tout ce qu'ils réussirent à attraper ce fut le Docteur McKay qui avait fini par s'assommer suite à une énième racine traîtresse… Il n'est pas aimé par la Nature celui-là !

Bravo ! Messieurs ! Bravo ! Quel exploit ! Félicitations ! applaudit l'auteur.

" Merci. "

Si j'étais vous, je me la bouclerais, Sergent Bates ! C'est _lamentable_ !

" Quoi ! "

Oui ! Parfaitement ! C'était prévisible avec McKay. Vu l'endurance qu'il a à la course, vous l'auriez eu de toute façon ! Mais c'est _vraiment_ minable de n'avoir pas réussi à attraper un des trois autres !

" Si c'est ça, pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même ? "

Mais tout simplement parce que je suis l'auteur… Et je suis gentille, en plus ! Je ne vous dis pas comment faire votre boulot, _moi_. Vous auriez besoin de revoir votre manuel au chapitre "interception de l'ennemi". Parce que là… Je plains la Cité et ses habitants ! Avec vous comme chef de la sécurité, ils sont mal partis pour survivre !

L'auteur se boucha les oreilles et s'éloigna. Les cris et les pleurs de McKay lui saturaient les tympans. Mais elle se marrait déjà.

" Bon sang ! Docteur ! Cessez votre cinéma ! " s'emporta Bates, vexé et excédé.

Aucunes améliorations pour leurs pauvres oreilles.

" Faites-le taire ! "

Un des deux soldats bâillonna McKay promptement. Mais son air de chien battu avec ses yeux bleus larmoyants leur rappelèrent un gamin pris en faute pour une bêtise. Les deux soldats s'interrogèrent du regard : qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? L'autre finit de ligoter McKay et ils le poussèrent vers le temple. Ou plutôt, le traînèrent comme un sac à patates sous les injonctions du Sergent Bates qui ne décolérait pas. Le Docteur semblait être complètement vanné par sa fuite effrénée et ses pleurs. Il ne faisait aucuns efforts pour aider. Les deux soldats se retrouvèrent donc à le soutenir chacun par un coude, ou en vérité à le porter, pour passer tous les obstacles d'un parcours en forêt.

C'est définitivement à plat qu'ils arrivèrent au temple.

**TBC…**

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Bon là… C'est dur de faire rire. Bates, il est vraiment dur à utiliser ! Je vais devoir changer de tactique avec celui-là…

Les pilules font moins d'effets… Dommage ! Je devrais peut-être augmenter les doses… Ou changer de marques… Bah ! J'vais aller consulter mon Nounours ! Il trouvera bien quelque chose ! lol


	7. Dementia ? Où ça ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de me suivre dans mon délire ! lol Je lance un concours de farces et bêtises à faire faire dans la Cité ! A vos reviews !

**Pour Tiphaine et Sady :** Merci beaucoup les filles ! Délirer à trois est toujours aussi jouissif ! lol

**Chapitre 06**

**Dementia ? Où ça ?**

_C'est définitivement à plat qu'ils arrivèrent au temple._

_Mouais… Pas terrible… Ils sont pas très endurants, ces militaires… Ou ceux-là se le coulent douce pendant que SGA1 se farcit tout ! Arf ! C'est des planqués ! Bhou ! La honte !_

N'exagère pas ! Ils ont bien sué et galéré dans les camps d'entraînement.

_Mais oui… Mais oui… Tu vois un camp d'entraînement, toi, sur Atlantis ? Parce qu'il doit être invisible ! A part s'entraîner au corps à corps ou au tir, je ne les ai pas vu faire un entraînement digne de ce nom ! Y'a que sur le terrain à se faire courser par les Wraiths, les Geniis ou autres peuplades hostiles qu'ils se dépensent ! A toujours se goinfrer au mess, ils vont finir obèses ! Ils vont avoir l'air fin, les militaires, quand la Cité va se faire attaquer ! Ils n'arriveront même pas à tirer droit à cause de leur embonpoint !_

T'en rajoute pas un peu trop, là ?

_Euh… Pas vraiment. Eh ! Minute ! T'as déjà fini de lire ton encyclopédie en 15 volumes !_

Bha… Non. Je me suis esquivée.

_Quoi ! Tiphaine ! Elle s'est carapatée en douce !_ hurla l'auteur à travers une PM.

Eh ! Eh ! Minute ! J'aillais pas me farcir un mètre et quelques de pavé écrit !

_Comment t'as fait pour le système de sécurité ?_

Y'en avait pas !

_QUOI !_

Pas la peine de hurler ! Et puis il fallait bien que je sois là à temps pour ce chapitre.

_Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça, moi !_

Pas toi… La Muse de l'Ecriture. Elle a été très catégorique.

L'auteur commença à transformer tout ce qui passait à sa portée en confettis. Elle marmonnait de rage.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

L'auteur la fusilla du regard.

_Eh ! Zut ! Ça marcha jamais quand on veut ! Rhaaa !_

Non. Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure.

_Je disais… que vous faîtes bien la paire toutes les deux._

Qui ça ?

_Laurel et Hardy ! Pardi ! Non… Toi et la Muse de l'Ecriture. Vous êtes aussi agaçantes l'une que l'autre ! Et gnagna ci et gnagna ça. J'en ai les oreilles qui sifflent ! Vous pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse !_

Ben, non ! Sinon tu partirais à l'ouest !

_Le mur est détruit. Alors on passe facilement dans les deux sens maintenant._

De quoi tu parles ?

_Du mur de Berlin !_

C'est pas vrai… Tu recommences…

_Ouaip !_ Grand sourire.

Prise d'un grand doute, la voix narratrice plissa des yeux et vit la Muse Déconnade pendue au cou de l'auteur. Elle soupira de lassitude.

C'est pire que du chiendent ! Impossible de l'éloigner longtemps, celle-là… Elle est passée où, l'autre ? Eh ! Muse Sérieux ! Woeh ! T'es où !

_Tu vas arrêter tes hurlements ? Elle risque pas de te répondre…_

Qu'est-ce que t'en a fait ! Elle est où ?

_J'sais pas. A perpète les oies. Ou elle est allée voir la Place de Jaude. Qui sais ?_

La Muse Déconnade souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de l'auteur qui se mit à rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis ?

_Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hahem ! Pfiou ! Trop drôle ! Elle doit en baver… Niark ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Génial !_

Eh ! Tu pourrais répondre !

_Quoi ? Oh ! Ça… Elle s'est fait embarquée par les Korrigans._

Comment ça !

_Ben oui ! Tu connais pas ?_

Ben non.

_T'as eu pourtant toute l'encyclopédie en 15 volumes dans les mirettes !_

Oui. Et ils n'y étaient pas dedans.

_Oh… C'est de la discrimination culturelle ! Il y en a que pour la culture gréco-romaine ! Bhou ! Je croyais qu'on était en Europe libre ! Pff ! Evidemment ils se sont vengés !_

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

_Ben… Ils ont été vexés alors ils l'ont enlevée ! Ils s'en étaient pris à moi… Demande à Tiphaine et Sady ! J'te dis pas la galère pour se carapater ! Heureusement que Muse Déconnade était avec moi. On a fait une fête d'enfer !_ Yeux brillants.

Elle échangea un regard avec la Muse et elles partirent dans un délire de rire et de gigue en chantant à tue-tête des propos qui, vu le rating présent, ne passeraient pas la censure.

La voix narrative n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle rougit et pâlit tour à tour en comprenant le sens des paroles. Elle finit par courir au triple galop pour sauter à pieds joints dans le script pour s'y réfugier.

Des folles ! Ce sont des folles furieuses !

_Quoi… Tu t'en étais pas rendue encore compte ! Arf ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! T'aurais dû bien regarder avant d'y sauter… Niark ! _

L'auteur ficela prestement le manuscrit et y colla une étiquette "biohazard" **(1)** après avoir décollée celle de "script".

_Ouais ! Victoire ! Je l'ai eue ! Youpi !_ cria de joie l'auteur en sautant partout comme un cabri. Elle finit à genoux, les mains jointes. _Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! J'en pouvais plus de la supporter !_

Elle s'adressait à toute une rangée de lutins farceurs qui saluèrent avec leur chapeau pointu comme des courtisans avant de s'effacer avec un sourire mutin.

_Bon. Il ne manque plus qu'à se débarrasser des asiles et des médecins spy ! … Quoique… Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Allez ! Viens avec moi !_ s'adressant à la Muse Déconnade. _On va aller contaminer les docteurs ! Niark ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! A l'assaut ! Sus à l'ennemi ! Et à moi les pilules ! On va leur faire notre version de Noël ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho !_

Et elles coururent à l'asile en embarquant avec elles lutins, korrigans, feys, SGA1 moins Rodney (toujours avec Bates, le pauvre…), deux ou trois Asgards qui tournaient en rond, un quatuor de Tok'ras qui broyaient du noir, une quinzaine de Jaffas désœuvrés et un trio de Goa'ulds qui s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts. Sans oublier Grodin, Zelenka, quelques scientifiques à dérider, pas mal de militaires qui ne demandaient que ça, des Athosiens, quelques Geniis aventureux menés pas Zora, d'autres peuplades avides de découvrir la culture terrestre… Et bien sûr, quelques Wraiths et Anciens avec l'aide de Muse Déconnade et des Muses Folie Douce et Amnésie Passagère : on est jamais assez prudents ! Ho ! Ho !

Quelques pilules colorées et une bonne dose de magie délirante et de folie festive plus tard, c'est toute une troupe de gais lurrons farceurs qui prirent d'assaut ledit asile et y mirent leur grain de folie.

_J'invite toutes celles et ceux à qui ça intéresse de venir se joindre à nous ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! La révolution est en marche ! Sus aux rabat-joie ! Yeah !_

" C'est la fête dans l'asile ! Les docteurs ! Les infirmiers ! Et les fous ! " Chorale improvisée. " Tous dansent et font la fête ! Yee ! Ha ! " **(2)**

C'est la Dementia Party Tour ! lol

Joyeux Noël !

**TBC…**

**Notes explicatives :**

**(1)** danger biologique ou biochimique. Bref, quelque chose à ne surtout pas ouvrir ! Genre la boîte de Pandore…

**(2)** Vous mettez ce que vous voulez comme chansons… "La fête au village " ? lol

**Propos de l'auteur :**

Désolée pour l'histoire… Mais Noël étant là, je voulais faire un petit clin d'œil ! lol


End file.
